clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Puffle
Black Puffles are a puffle species in Club Penguin, known for their grumpiness and indifference. They were among the first four puffle species ever discovered in November 2005. They are well known for catching on fire as a result of being happy or after eating an O-Berry. They also enjoy skateboarding and playing Cart Surfer. History Black Puffles were one of the first four puffles to be found in Club Penguin, where they were first spotted in November 2005. They were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. Characteristics Attitude: Intense, strong. Favorite toys: Skateboard, catching on fire. Elite Puffle Items: Welding mask and blue fire from his mouth. Special facts: Always burps after eating cookies. Favorite game: Cart Surfer. Play: Does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard. Play: Catches on fire and flies across the room. Bath: Jumps in, heats up the tub with its flame while smiling, relaxes in it like a hot tub, a thunder cloud comes and rains on the puffle, then the Black Puffle becomes black and unhappy again. Favorite Food: Fish Burger Gum: Blows a bubble. Then the bubble pops on his face. Dance: Acts like a tornado. Postcard: Skates out of igloo causing flames in the igloo and melting part of the ice walls. Brush: Gives the Black Puffle a temporary hair style. Puffle Handbook Description Although mostly quiet, sudden fiery outbursts show there is more to these intense creatures than meets the eye. Famous Black Puffles There are 3 famous Black Puffles. They are: #Flare - One of the elite puffles. #Dubstep - A puffle originally belonging to Businesmoose, who became famous from the Dubstep Puffle video and has since made several cameo appearances around the island. #Herbert - One of Aunt Arctic's Puffles. Trivia *Black puffles can play Cart Surfer with you. *A Black Puffle on fire is the host of the mini-game Thin Ice. *A dangerous combination of hot sauce and an O-Berry fed to a Black Puffle can result in a long-lasting, high-energy Black Puffle fireball, as demonstrated in PSA Mission #6. *The Puffle Rescue sea levels contain Black Puffles for the player to rescue. There is also a Black Puffle next to the Puffle Rescue desk. *Flare, a black Elite Puffle, can be walked in-game with a Herbert's Revenge code and a membership (now available to non-members as well as of summer 2012). *Black Puffles appear in multiple stamps, including Puffle Party stamp, Puffle Power stamp and Ultimate Duo stamp. *The Black Puffle plush is one of the first puffles to unlock a wig/puffle hat. *The gameplay of Pufflescape is one of the only times Black Puffles are consistently happy. *Billybob has a Black Puffle (confirmed in the UK Club Penguin Magazine). *Although Flare is a Black Puffle, it is not able to play Cart Surfer. *The Card-Jitsu card 'Black Puffle' is a Black Puffle that plays on an orange skate board, but in-game, the skateboard is green. *When your Black Puffle runs away, it would send you a postcard which has a melted igloo hole (which is your igloo wall) and a "fireball" which is your Black Puffle on fire. But it is unknown how it was able to set itself on fire without being happy. *It appears on an actual T-shirt that can be bought in real life. *A species similar to the Black Puffle would be Puffle Bats. *A Black Puffle appears in Missions 2 and 6. *After the 2013 penguin look, black puffles have an angrier attitude. *The Black Puffle has a green tongue. *Polo Field said on Twitter that Black Puffles do not like Monday mornings very much. *They could be mistaken for Red Puffles because when they catch fire, they turn red. However, they turn a much brighter shade of red than the shade of red that is on the Red Puffle. *Their favorite snack are fish burgers. **In the second PSA Mission, G's Secret Mission, if you try to feed the black puffle a fish it will say "Puffles don't like fish". This contradicts the fact above. It could be just that specific puffles don't like fish. That, or perhaps they only like fish as burgers, and not by themselves. *The prehistoric black puffle might be a Black t-rex puffle. *Before Puffles were updated in 2011, if you fed a Black Puffle a cookie, it would spin like a tornado and swirl back and forth over the cookie. *Due to Club Penguin updates, Black Puffles do not burp anymore after eating a cookie. Gallery Famous Black puffles Flare paper.png|Flare DubstepPuffle.png|Dubstep BLACKpuffle.png|Herbert Black Puffle in-game blackpuffleold.png|The Black Puffle's old look in-game Black puffle new look.png|The Black Puffle's new look in-game black puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a Black Puffle in-game Black puffle pc.png|A Black Puffle on a Player Card blacktreasure.png|A black puffle digging up a treasure BlackPufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Black Puffle caring card black puffle care card.png|The Black Puffle caring card Black Puffle actions Black puffle sleeping.png|Black Puffle sleeping Black Puffle (25).png|Another Black Puffle sleeping Black Puffle playing okay.png|A Black Puffle does jump tricks while playing with a skateboard black puffle playing ok.png|A Black Puffle catches on fire and flies across the room Black Puffle (26).png|Black Puffle playing with the Scratch Tower Black Puffle (28).png|Black Puffle being brushed Black Puffle (27).png|Black Puffle taking a bath Aww!.png|Another Black Puffle taking a bath LOLFAIL.PNG|A Black Puffle playing with a penguin in the Cart Surfer Tickle tickle tickle!.png|A black puffle being tickled Thanks for that.png|When you pet your black puffle Did anyone see that.PNG|The action the black puffle does after you pet him Running Wheel Black Puffkle.PNG|A Black Puffle using the Running Wheel Black Puffle Chewing Gum.PNG|A Black Puffle chewing Puffle Bubble Black Puffle Blowing Gum.PNG|A Black Puffle blowing Puffle Bubble Black Puffle Covered in gum.PNG|A Black Puffle covered in Puffle Bubble Black Puffle Starving.PNG|A Black Puffle starving Black Puffle tongue.PNG|A Black Puffle sticking its tongue out Happy Black Puffle Bath.png|A Black Puffle taking a bath and smiling Puffle Negro Excavar.gif|Digging Animation Puffle Negro Saltar.gif|Hops back and forward Black Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|The Black Puffle plush along with the other puffles blackpuffle3.PNG|Black Puffle plush from Series 3 Artwork BlackPuffleWallpaper.png|A Black Puffle background 65 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the Black Puffle with other puffles 44 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it 34 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it FlareWallpaper.png|A wallpaper with Flare in it 61 lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Black Puffle in it Others New Style Dirty Black Puff;e.png|A dirty black puffle Black Puffle30.png Black Puffle (29).png|Another Black Puffle Black Puffle (20).png|A Black Puffle Black Puffle (12).png|A hungry Black Puffle Black Puffle (13).png|Another hungry Black Puffle Black Puffle (4).png|A sleepy Black Puffle Black Puffle (14).png|Black Puffle refusing to do a thing Black Puffle (18).png|Black Puffle look in player card Black Puffle (17).png|A Black Puffle tongue BlackPuffleIssue133.png|A Black Puffle, as seen in Issue 133 images-7.jpeg|A Black Puffle puffle-on-fire.jpg|A Black Puffle on fire spicey.png|A Black Puffle about to eat an O'Berry with hot sauce black-puffle-cartsurfing.png|Black Puffle in Mine Black Puffle Clock.png|The Black Puffle Clock Black Puffle Pin 1.png|Black Puffle Pin Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Black Puffle seen in the Puffle Video PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Black Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011 Puffle Party 2009 Underground Pool.png|Black Puffles in the Cave during the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010 Cart Surfing Penguin.png|One on a loading screen blackpuffleblacksmith.png|Sleeping in the Penguin Style catalog with the Blacksmith Apron blackpufflesburntoutbulbs.png|On fire in "Burnt Out Bulbs" blackpufflemay12furniture.png|On the back cover of the May 2012 Furniture Catalog BlackPuffleCSPics.png|Stampbook pictures of a Black Puffle Cart Surfing BlackPuffleTIPics.png|Stampbook pictures of a Black Puffle on fire playing Thin Ice BlackPufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Black Puffle getting help in Puffle Rescue BlackPufflePLPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Black Puffle in Puffle Launch BlackPuffleatPRentrance.png|On the Puffle Rescue desk in the Mine Blackpuffle.png|A Black puffle with a skateboard Black puffle 2.png|The Black Puffle, as seen in the Pet Shop Revonation Black Puffle Trans.png|Transformed as a Black Puffle Fire and snow card swf.PNG|The black puffle with a penguin and a white puffle BlackGreenPufflewithLights.png|A green puffle along with the Black Puffle playing with lights BlackPuffleCoins.png|A Black Puffle with coins Black PuffleNormal.png|Another image of a Black Puffle Black PuffleFlare.png|Flare fixing something Black PuffleFlare2.png|Another image of Flare Black PuffleOld.png|An old image of a Black Puffle Black PuffleNoFood.png|A Black Puffle with no food Black PuffleUnhappy.png|An unhappy Black Puffle Black PuffleScratchingPost.png|A Black Puffle chewing on the Small Scratching Post Black PuffleLookingUp.png|A Black Puffle looking up Black PuffleBlueFlame.png|A Black Puffle surrounded by blue flame Black PuffleSleep.png|A Black Puffle about to sleep Black PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Black Puffle Black PuffleImages2.png|A Black Puffle in flames BlackUnicornPuffle:O.png|A Black Puffle as a Unicorn Puffle BlackPuffleStampLoginScreen.png|A Black Puffle on one of the Stamp login screens BlackPuffleTB20.png Fury.png|A Black T-Rex Puffle BlackPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Black Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Black Puffle there Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Black.png News 420 Featured More Black Puffle.png Party Hard.png|A Black Puffle with a party horn PufflePartyTransformation6.png|Black Puffle transformation card during Puffle Party 2014 dyezoom.png bestlook.png lookatu.png piza piza black puffle.png stern.png ultimate zam.png BlackPuffle2 0000000.png BlackPuffle1 0000000.png BlackPufflePoster.png|A Black Puffle at a Poster Missing Blackpuffle.PNG|The missing poster for the Black Puffle of the Puffle Rescue stand, at the Mine Names in other languages SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Black Puffle (item sprites) *Black Puffle (item paper) Category:2006